A Trip to the Beach
by Nytewysh
Summary: The Saiyuki gang decide to stop at the beach. Of course the beach is a very familar place for love. HakkaixGoku SanzoxGoku HakkaixGojyo
1. They arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or anything that has to do with it. Although I wish I did.

"God, will you two stop it." Sanzo yelled as he smacked the boys in the back of the jeep.

"Tell your monkey boy to stop being a dick head." Gojyo yelled back.

"Shut up water sprite I bet your just jealous cause you want my dick." Goku insulted him laughing.

"Why you asshole." Gojyo continued to yell.

"See there you go again." Goku fell over laughing. Once again they started fighting.

"Stupid fuckheads." Sanzo said as he got his gun out and pointed it towards Gojyo's head.

"It wasn't me, it was Goku." Gojyo pleaded. Sanzo looked at Goku and growled then he turned around. A few moments of silence went by.

"Hey guys look." Hakkai said as he pointed to the right. Everyone looked and saw a huge beach.

"It's the ocean." Goku exclaimed, his eyes huge and full of excitement.

"Yes it seems so." Sanzo said with his usual boring face.

"Why don't we stop for a day of rest, I know everyone is exhausted with all the recent demon attacks." Hakkai suggested.

"No we must continue west." Sanzo demanded.

"Awww…please Sanzo just this once, I've never been to the ocean before." Goku begged putting his arms on sanzo's shoulders.

"Fine just get off of me." He answered pushing Goku off of him. Goku smiled.

"Yay." He said jumping up and down until Sanzo smacked him with the fan but even that didn't get him down he was still as happy as ever. Hakkai pulled up.

"Here we are." He said. As soon as he stopped the jeep Goku jumped out and ran onto the beach right up close enough that when the tide came it barely touched his boots.

"Wow this is so amazing it's just as I dreamed." Goku said to himself.

"Sheesh I guess that the monkey really has never seen the ocean." Gojyo said amazed.

"Well Goku hasn't been around much of the world at all." Sanzo said with some sympathy for him.

"Yea your right." Hakkai replied. The rest of the guys grabbed there stuff and they set up camp. Goku then ran up.

"Oh my god it's so cool." He said jumping up and down.

"You know we should go swimming." Gojyo recommended.

"Really we can?" Goku asked.

"I don't see why not." Hakkai said. Hakkai and Gojyo then both went into there tents when they came out they were both wearing just a pair of shorts. Goku was still stand where he was though.

"Goku why don't you get changed." Hakkai asked.

"Get changed into what I don't have any other clothes besides my sleep clothes and these." Goku said with a sad look.

"Well…"Gojyo started.

"I have extras." Hakkai mentioned.

"You can borrow them." He added.

"Thanks Hakkai." Goku said as he and Hakkai went into the tent and then Hakkai came out.

"Hey Sanzo you going to come?" Hakkai asked.

"No." He firmly answered. Just then Goku came out.

"Uhh…Hakkai." He said unsecure.

"Something wrong Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Well they are sort of big." Goku blushed.

"oh well that's what these are for." Hakkai walked over to Goku and grabbed the strings on the shorts he pulled then tight and tied them. Goku kinda blushed a little having Hakkai near him.

"So that's what those are for thanks." Goku said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Well are we going to just stand here or are we going to go swimming." Gojyo complained.

"right." Said Hakkai and they started walking off.

"Hey monkey." Sanzo called. Goku turned around and walked back up to Sanzo.

"Yea?" Goku asked.

"Be careful." Sanzo said as he got a newspaper out and his glasses and started to read.

"Sanzo…of course." Goku said with a smile and he walked away.

Authors note: Okay I know this chapter isn't that long I want to know if it's a good story before I continue.


	2. Who do you love?

Goku ran over Hakkai and Gojyo who were standing by the ocean waiting for him.

"Ready?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Goku answered. Just then Gojyo picked Goku up.

"Okay then here we go." Gojyo laughed putting Goku over his head.

"Hey stop no fair I didn't say you could throw me in." Goku yelled kicking and flailing. Hakkai and Gojyo laughed then counted to three and threw Goku in.

"Yuck, nasty it tastes like salt." He muttered as he was spitting when he came out.

"Goku most of the ocean bottom is salt." Hakkai said picking up some sand.

"Really that's cool and nasty tasting." Goku said. Then Hakkai and Gojyo went in also. They went out pretty far and played in the waves. Goku tried to body surf but ended up eating sand again. Then they all had a water fight.

"I never knew the ocean could be so much fun." Goku said splashing Gojyo.

"Yea stupid monkey." Gojyo said ducking Goku's head underwater. After awhile they decided to head back. When they got back Sanzo was still reading the paper.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yea except Gojyo kept ducking me under." He muttered glaring at Gojyo. Then they started a fire and got dressed. Hakkai decided to go for a walk.

"Hey Goku want to join me I am just gonna walk around maybe find some sea shells?" Hakkai asked.

"Sure let's go." Goku said excited to see some interesting things which he was sure Hakkai could show him.

"You can go just come back before sunset okay?" Sanzo said.

"Okay sure thing Sanzo." Hakkai said and then they walked off. They walked along the beach until.

"Hakkai!" Goku yelled.

"Goku what is it." Hakkai said worried that Goku hurt himself.

"Whats that?" Goku said pointing at a shell as it started moving along the shore.

"Oh, that's a hermit crab." Hakkai said laughing.

"Crab, you mean like the kind we eat?" Goku said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes but it is cleaned and cooked first of course." Hakkai chuckled. They continued to walk along stopping every few minutes to have a lesson about what they saw. They came across many different creatures. They even stopped and looked at some tide pools. Eventually they stopped and sat on some rocks.

"Hey Goku?" Hakkai asked. Goku was looking at some crabs running along the shore.

"Yea?" He asked looking up.

"Have you ever been in…love?" Hakkai asked kind of shyly.

"What, why?" Goku questioned back.

"Well I was just curios if you were in love with someone." Hakkai continued nervously.

"Umm to be honest yes I do love someone." Goku answered blushing.

"Really, who?" Hakkai said without thinking.

"Oh I'm sorry I mean only tell me if you want but I would like to know." He finished.

"Well can you tell me if you love someone first." Goku asked curiously.

"Umm I suppose that's alright." Hakkai said kind of worried. Hakkai then got really close to Goku. There noses were touch, then Hakkai took the chance and he kissed Goku on the lips deeply. Goku's eyes went wide with shock and he couldn't do anything he just sat there in amazement. Hakkai then moved back and tried to regain his composer to explain what just happened.

"Goku I, well I love you." Hakkai said very slowly.

_"Hakkai loves me, what I say…I can't tell him I don't feel the same."_ Goku thought.

"Hakkai I don't know what to say to you." He answered.

"Tell me what you truly feel, I wont be mad if you don't love me although it will be a little disappointing." Hakkai said trying to add reassurance to Goku.

_"Although to be honest if you don't love me I do not know what I will do I don't think I can survive without you, Goku ever since I met you I have always loved your optimistic self. You are always so happy and that helps me to bear my past."_ Hakkai thought to himself. Goku then stood up and took a few steps away from Hakkai heading back in the direction of the camp.

"Hakkai I am so sorry, I do not feel the same, I am in love with…with Sanzo." Goku screamed out loud and he ran back towards camp. Hakkai just stood there and watched him run. He noticed that tears flew from his face.

"Oh Goku you must feel awful just saying what you did, thank you for telling me the truth now though." Hakkai whispered as he saw Goku run away.

_"So he loves Sanzo, that was to be expected. What do I do now, well I want Goku to be happy and if he loves Sanzo. I want them together if that would make him happy. First I think I should tell Goku that everything is alright. Although this does hurt, I am fine, maybe there is someone out there for me then who can bring me the happiness that you cannot." _Hakkai thought as he stood up and started walking for camp allowing Goku to get back and cool down, he took his sweet time. When Goku got back to camp he had stopped crying and looked like nothing happened. He ran up and then saw Sanzo standing in front of his tent. Goku stopped and stared at him his eyes about to burst into tears again. Sanzo just stared back at him as if he was searching Goku for something.

"Goku is something wrong?" Sanzo asked in his normal dull tone. Goku stared some more then finally he pushed Sanzo out of the way and walked into his tent zipping it up so no one could come inside. He then buried himself in his blankets so hopefully he could fall asleep and forget everything.

"Hey Sanzo where is Goku?" Hakkai asked when he finally arrived at the camp site.

"He went in his tent." Sanzo answered.

"Did Goku say anything." Hakkai asked curiosly.

"Say something no..but he looked worried." He answered again. Hakkai then walked up to the tent and tried to walk in then he noticed it was zipped up. Hakkai sort of chuckled at the fact Goku was so afraid to face him.

"Goku aren't you hungry you know you cant just stay in that tent forever." Hakkai said knowing that Goku was listening. Goku then looked up and his stomache rumbled now that he thought about it he hadn't eaten all day. Hakkai heard his stomache rumble and he laughed a little. Just then Goku opened the tent he looked at Hakkai long then he looked at Sanzo and he pushed Hakkai out of the way and ran away leaving the rest of the gang staring behind.

Authors note: Okay then finished another chapter. Yes this one I short too I wanted to continue but it seemed like a nice place to end. It is sort of a cliff hanger well send me some reviews and I will get the next up as soon as I possibly can of course I have like 8 different stories I need to finish so it mostly depends on which I get the most reviews on to continue.


	3. Leaving Sanzo out of the loop

"What is that all about?" Sanzo asked Hakkai.

"Sanzo I think you should go get him." Hakkai suggested.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Well you're just the best person for the job." Hakkai begged in disguise. Sanzo looked at Hakkai and then he went into his tent and got changed out of his robes, so now he was only wearing his black top and jeans. Sanzo started heading towards the direction Goku ran off in.

"Fine whatever but you owe me." Sanzo grumbled as he disappeared out of view.

_"Oh trust me Sanzo it will be well worth it, that is if things go as they should." _Hakkai thought. Sanzo continued on until he spotted Goku sitting in a tree mumbling things to himself.

"Hey Goku." Sanzo called. Goku looked up and saw Sanzo then he blushed.

_"Did I just see Goku blush, why would he be blushing." _Sanzo thought. Goku jumped down and sat under a tree. Sanzo sat across from him under another tree.

"Sanzo what are you doing here, why did you come get me?" Goku asked.

"Hakkai demanded I come and get you, although I have no idea why but I bet you do." Sanzo growled in annoyance of being left out of this loop that everyone seemed to be on except him.

"Ah I know why he did it, but why." Goku whispered to himself thinking Sanzo couldn't hear him.

"Why what, what the hell is going on?" Sanzo demanded.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked in return.

"Who do you love?" Goku asked quietly just enough so Sanzo could barely hear.

"What?" Sanzo said in surprise.

"Who Sanzo, who is it that your heart belongs to?" Goku said knowing that he was touching a very private matter.

"No one I don't like anyone, now leave me alone, go away." Sanzo stood up and walked away leaving Goku behind.

"Sanzo you have to love someone everyone loves someone, I will find out whom." Goku called after Sanzo not caring if he heard or not.

_"Now what do I do about this whole ordeal, should I just drop it, no I don't think I can do that we are to far into this to back out now... what do I do about Hakkai too, I know he made Sanzo come and get me because he wanted us together but why?"_ Goku pondered these things to himself for quite awhile then he headed back to camp. Hakkai was sitting there talking to Gojyo when he walked up they stopped and looked at him.

"Goku how did it go?" Hakkai asked.

"Not so well I'm afraid." Goku paused before asking his next question.

"Hakkai why did you do that. Why do you want me with Sanzo what about you?" Goku quickly said it all in one breath really fast.

"Well I know you don't love me and I just want you to be happy. Don't worry about me I have found another love." Hakkai said smiling and then Gojyo wrapped his arm around Hakkai's waste.

_"_Wow that was fast well I am happy for you Hakkai but what do I do about Sanzo?" Goku mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry I am sure you will come up with something." Hakkai smiled.

"Yea I suppose so…well I am turning in for the night I'm really tired." Goku continued to mumble as he walked inside his tent. Later on Sanzo came back and the only one still awake was Hakkai. Sanzo sat down and took a deep breath then he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. Hakkai watched Sanzo and waited for him to say something. "Hakkai what is going on here why am I the only one who doesn't know anything?" Sanzo asked.

"What all did Goku tell you, Sanzo?" Hakkai responded with his question.

"He asked me who I loved and that's it." Sanzo said.

"Yea I figured that's all he would do." Hakkai murmured.

"Well are you going to tell me or am I gonna go play target practice until the stupid monkey tells me whats going on?" Sanzo demanded.

"I am sorry Sanzo it is not my place to say. You must talk to Goku but I am afraid that until you answer his question you will never find out what is going on." Hakkai then got up and walked into his tent leaving Sanzo alone to ponder his next action. Sanzo then got up and walked inside Goku's tent. He stared at the boy who seemed to be having a peaceful dream. Then he lowered his head and kissed the boy on the forehead just barely so that he wouldn't wake him.

"I love you." He said and with that he walked out of the tent and sat down by the fire and just continued to smoke.

_"It was hard a first. I couldn't admit my feelings for him. I believed that I only used Goku because he could fight and well I was stuck with him forcefully but then I realized I kept him around because I couldn't bare to be without his presence. I am the sun and he is my earth. I look down upon him and guide him. Without him I would be alone for all of eternity. Although I still do not know how Goku feels, I guess everything will come to an end tomorrow and I will know then."_ Sanzo thought and then he got up and walked inside his tent and fell asleep.

Authors note: Wow I just seem to be getting these up really fast. I am surprised how quick I have been finishing them. Heh of course this one is a little short. I just like the ending it makes a good stopping point.


	4. True emotions

Is physicalness a word? Lol . I don't know if this is a word though it doesn't matter I still used it hehe. Well on the more important note lol enjoy the final chapter which I've been trying to get done forever. I would like to thank you all for your patience with me. I'm sorry it took so long. I really hope it was worth it.

Goku woke up that morning and walked out of his tent. He looked around and noticed no one was there.

"Oh well, I don't really feel like seeing anyone anyways." He said to himself recalling last night. It did hurt to have Sanzo yell at him and tell that he didn't like anyone because that meant he didn't like him. Goku walked out onto the beach and sat on the sand. The sun shone it warm glow on Goku making him a little tired. He watched the water slowly move up and down on the shore until he dozed off to sleep.

"Wake up monkey, come on get up." Someone called. Goku opened his eyes and looked up and saw Sanzo. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry Sanzo." He said looking at him.

"Come on lets go." Sanzo said as he started to walk away. Goku jumped up and followed after him.

"Go where?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see." Sanzo said in his normal grumpy attitude.

"_I'm sort of afraid to be around him still_." Goku thought as he walked behind Sanzo. Up ahead was the forest.

"Hurry up." Sanzo yelled at Goku who was falling behind. Goku ran up next to Sanzo.

"_I wonder why I am following him. He probably just want to yell at me some more_." He continued to think about what awaited him when they were finally done with this little walk.

"Why are we going this way?" Goku asked.

"To talk to you…" Sanzo paused as he looked at Goku, who was left in shock and didn't know what to think.

"Just shut up and keep walking." They reached the border of the forest and walked in. Sanzo continued walking for awhile and then he finally stopped. Goku stopped to a little ways back and stared at Sanzo wondering what was going to happen next. After what seemed like to long the eerie silence finally ended.

"I've never felt anything for anyone before. I have always just been bitter and hateful not wanted anyone to get close to me." Sanzo stopped and turned around looking at Goku who went wide eyed when he noticed that Sanzo had fear and sadness filling his face.

"I didn't want to get close to someone ever again, because I couldn't take it if I lost someone so important to me again." Sanzo said as a tear ran down his cheek slowly as he remembered the day his master died. He took a step up to Goku. Goku looked up into Sanzo's eyes. Just then Sanzo fell to his knees and he pulled Goku down into a hug. He embraced Goku, pulling him close to his body in a tight embrace. Goku was lost for a second unable to believe this was happening. When he finally came to reality he griped his hands onto Sanzo and returned his hug. They finally pulled apart and there eyes met. True emotions seemed to reach out to each other. Sanzo then moved his face close to Goku's. Goku blushed from the intense physicalness which he never expected he would receive from Sanzo. Sanzo smiled at that. Then he slowly got closer till there lips touched in a soft sweet kiss. They sat there frozen in time finally able to release there love for one another they deepened the kiss exploring each other and enjoying the taste of each other. After what seemed like forever they parted slightly panting. They looked at each other a smirked a little.

"What now?" Goku asked. Sanzo kissed his cheek.

"We will continue living our lives." He said. Goku got a little disappointed.

"With each other of course." He added with a grin. Then he pulled Goku into his lap.

"Before I knew it, I have come to love you so much. I couldn't bear it if I lost you." Sanzo said stroking Goku's hair.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"Yea, what's up?" He responded.

"I love you." Goku said making Sanzo smile. They finally got up and started heading back to camp. When they got there the camp was gone and Hakkai and Gojyo were sitting in the jeep smiling. Sanzo and Goku walked up.

"So what have you two been doing?" Goku asked laughing a little as Hakkai blushed and Gojyo rubbed his head.

"Oh nothing what about you two, are you finally together?" Gojyo said smirking at Sanzo and Goku. Goku and Sanzo both blushed. Sanzo the smacked Gojyo with his fan and Goku laughed. Hakkai smiled and chuckled a little.

"I'm glad everything worked out alright." Hakkai said. Goku and Sanzo got in the jeep and looked at each smirking. As they drove off and they knew that they would never be separated again. Even as they continue there journey they finally found there love and friendship that would surpass eternity.

THE END

Authors note:

Well that's it. I really hope it turned out alright. It seems really short for a final chapter but oh well. I wanted to do more but I changed my mind as I was writing it. Again I am sorry it took so long please forgive me. I'm still in a little bit of an emotion funk. I hope this was still alright. I know I'm being too harsh on myself but that's how I am. Lol . I hope it ends soon so I can continue writing stories. Which I would like to ask if I should continue writing stories?


End file.
